


Surviving the storm

by Dreams_cometrue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Action, Death, Love, Multi, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_cometrue/pseuds/Dreams_cometrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is dead.<br/>Felicty found out the man she loved is gone and now she and John need to find a way of protecting the city without him.<br/>Can she forget about everything they past trough? And Oliver Queen is really gone or will he find a way back to his light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a project to the Arrow hiatus i'm writting a fanfic of felicity's reaction to oliver's death, what she and the team did and the first time they saw eachother after it. I'll be posting one or two chapter's by week into january 21, after that will have to wait and see. English is not my first language and this is my second fanfic so sorry for any mistakes.  
> The first chapter is out now. Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think!

 

 **** _I'm driving it back now_  
And the target is you  
And I don't what it is I do wrong  
And I'm tired of taking my aim  
When I keep on missing  
There's gotta be a better way  
There's gotta be a better way  
  
Seems like every little word I say  
Keeps getting twisted  
Coming out wrong  
So baby hold on  
I'm trying to hit the mark  
But I'm shooting with broken arrows  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows  
Broken arrows... yeah

 

**_Felicity:_ ** _Just the thought of losing someone that is important to me again..._

_**Oliver:** Hey... You are not going to lose me.  
_

 

 

It had been exactly six weeks since Oliver left Starling City to go fight Ra’s Al Ghul, for that exact time Felicity kept herself positive, she tried to believe he was ok, that he won and as celebration he went travelling, she made herself believe that he was taking a break from the craziness of the life as The Arrow, but then again, every time she lay down in bed staring at the ceiling of her room the only thing she could think was that Ra’s Al Ghul killed her partner, the man she never got the chance to say “I love you” to. She could think about how scared he must felt, and the simple idea of him dying alone freaked her more than anything.

She tried not to think about the subject while the weeks went by, focusing on Palmer Technologies and protecting the city with Diggle and Roy, but every time she was with Ray working on his plan to become the A.T.O.M as he called himself, she felt like she was betraying Oliver in some way.

Sitting on her chair all alone after hearing Malcom Merlyn cold words, “Oliver Queen is dead”, she could not believe the irony of the situation. The man, the monster,that sent Oliver to dead after using his own daughter against him came to both, her and Diggle to deliver the news, all she wanted to do was beat his head against the wall, but she didn’t, she only asked him to keep it as a secret from Thea, for now. Felicity wanted the young Queen to know the truth and not some crazy lie of her father.

The realization of Oliver’s death was more than terrible, it was painful, she wanted to cry and scream and yell, more than that, she wanted to kill Ra’s Al Ghul, and to tell Nyssa that she was a horrible person for taking an innocent’s life, but she couldn’t, so she just stood there, looking at the empty scream of her computer, frozen by her own mind. Thinking about all the things they could have done, everything she could have said…

Felicity never though that when someone she loved died she would feel this way, but it didn’t actually feel like a death, It felt more like… A lost.

 It felt like Oliver had left her, as her father did… And she knew the reaction to that would come just like it did when she was seven, when she destroyed her room’s computer and build it all over again, and then again and again. And she was afraid of what she may do, so she stayed on the Arrow Cave. Alone.

-Hey. – John said getting closer to her.

\- Three weeks ago I knew that he wasn’t coming back.

\- Yeah. Me too.

\- You know what’s worse? – Felicity got up and moved to the desk with Oliver’s bows and other weapons, she looked down at it and realized she would never see he doing any of that again. Felicity couldn’t stop herself from babbling, she needed take it out of her chest. -  He promised me he would come back, and when i asked him to kill Ra’s he said he would do anything to keep Thea save and he said he loved me John. And now... Now he is gone, he broke his promise and he left me and it hurts, it really does. – She took a deep breath before continuing, this time touching one of the knifes on the table. - You know when I was a kid me and my dad would do everything together, he would teach me culture, languages, math, computer science, even martial arts, I remember he tried really hard to teach me how to shoot knifes, I couldn’t do it any way, and when he left I was so obsessed with it, I thought he left because I didn’t know how to do it, and I thought if I learned he would come back and take care of me… He never did. Who is going to take care of Starling now that Oliver is gone John?

\- We are. – He said firmly. -  Felicity we are a team, and Oliver did not only left because he was sure he would come back, he left because he knew we would take care of the city. He trusted us, he trusts us… And we are going to honor him, and this city, this city will be protect, not on the name of the arrow but on the name of Oliver Queen.

\- Do you really think we can? Because you can’t go out there with a mask, you have a baby Dig.

\- And she will grow with a father who has a mask and a uniform. And I will tell her stories about how her amazing uncle died taking care of the people he loved. – Felicity could feel that John was trying really hard to be strong, but she knew that he was broken inside, Oliver was o brother to him and this was the second one he lost.

\- It is not fair Dig, he wanted to be a hero and he wanted to have a life and a family of his own and he never will, someone has to pay.

\- Hey come here. – Diggle hugged her with a soft touch. – It may not be ok now, but it will, and someone will pay.

\- And what do we do in the while?

\- We fight, we get off bed every day and fight. That’s what we do, we face everything that comes and we take down every demon that thinks they can win us and when night comes… We sleep in peace. – For the first time since the beginning of that night Felicity smiled. She finally knew how she wanted to grieve and who she needed to see.

\- I think I can do that. And on your uniform, I’m pretty sure we can figure something out, okay?

\- Yeah. – He smiled softly. – Nothing red please.

\- I promise.

 

 

 

 


End file.
